Notre Dernier Espoir
by EcstatiK
Summary: Bella n'est jamais seule, jamais. Une ombre est toujours derrière elle, la surveille. Elle est trop précieuse pour pouvoir être perdue.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Les yeux rougeoyants de l'albinos se posent sur celle que nous protégeons. Avec un éclat meurtrier imperceptible dans la voix, qu'il veut mielleuse, il l'interpelle :

_ Bella ?

Les doux cheveux de mon amie disparaissent pour laisser place à son beau visage interrogatif.

_ Oui ?

_ Ca te dit une sortie ? Après les cours ?

_ Aujourd'hui ? Euh… Pourquoi pas ? Pour aller où ? répond-t-elle d'une voix timide, sûrement intimidée d'être le centre d'attentions de ce monstre à l'air angélique.

Ne supportant pas l'idée que Bella soit avec lui, j'interviens, mécontent et jaloux qu'il ose l'aborder :

_ Mais Bella, tu m'avais promis ton aide pour le devoir de biologie, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Mes yeux, j'en suis sûr, ont l'éclat de l'honnêteté.

_ Ah ! Tu es sûr ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, Edward. Bon, eh bien, Bill, on reporte ? souffle-t-elle, déçue à l'avance de rester avec moi, pense-je tristement.

_ Oh ! Non, j'avais vraiment envie, Bella. Vous ne pouvez pas reporter ? Ce n'est pas si pressé ce devoir de biologie ? Si ? répond cette crapule sans cœur.

Manipulateur !

Menteur !

Il me lance un regard perçant, un regard qui tue.

Je me recule quelque peu terrorisé.

Bella m'adresse un sourire d'excuse, convaincue par le sourire angéliquement enjôleur du démon. Mais, je ne peux - je ne dois pas - la laisser seule avec lui. Elle est notre dernier espoir, et je suis son protecteur, je ne peux m'avouer vaincu, je ne peux la lui laisser aussi facilement.

_ Désolée Edward, dit-elle en partant au côté du monstre damné aux enfers.

Mon cœur s'emballe. La peur s'empare de moi, prend possession de mes sens, dirige et contrôle mon corps pour me rendre amorphe. Que devais-je - et surtout - que pouvais-je faire ? Pour la sortir de là, de ce guêpier.

Pour la garder vivante.

« crétin. »


	2. Chapter 1

**(Point de Vue Bella)**

Les nuages s'apparentaient à des touffes de coton. Blanc, et doux. À la vue de ces épaisses couches blanches, une envie nous prenait, irrésistible, s'y emmitoufler, pour se réchauffer. Je repensai à ma mère, une larme avait perlé sur sa belle joue rose au moment de mon départ. Ne supportant pas les larmes, j'avais préféré détourner le regard et ignorer ses adieux.

Je quittais Phoenix, la peur au ventre, pour rejoindre Charlie, mon père.

La destination de ce triste voyage était une ville – si tant est que l'on puisse lui attribuer cette qualification – à la frontière des Etats-Unis, au bord de l'Océan Pacifique, du nom de Forks. Bourgade perdue, ensevelie sous la pluie, où trois milles habitants avaient eu la malheureuse idée d'élire domicile. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à l'idée d'y vivre.

Le soleil qui illuminait les nuages ne serait plus à Forks. Là-bas, la pluie était présente trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an. Mon humeur serait donc en adéquation avec le temps.

J'étais épanouie à Phoenix, la ville du soleil par excellence, et voilà que je m'enfermais dans la ville la plus pluvieuse et la plus perdue de tous les Etats-Unis.

J'avais préféré sacrifier mon bonheur, pour celui de ma mère. Ou plutôt ma liberté, pour la sienne.

Nouvellement mariée à un joueur de Baseball, j'avais senti naître en elle le désir d'être à ses côtés à tout moment. Elle était déchirée en deux Phil, mon beau père, voyageait très souvent pour les compétitions sportives, et d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas m'abandonner.

J'avais donc décidé de briser les liens à sa place, sachant que je la reverrais bientôt. J'estimais égoïste de lui voler sa liberté. Et puis, cette séparation me permettait un rapprochement avec mon père. En effet, je boudais Forks, de la même manière que ma mère auparavant, je ne voyais donc mon père que très peu.

Je ne me sentais pas chez moi à Forks, j'étais comme étrangère. Peut-être que la ville me rejetait, pensai-je avec ironie.

_ Mademoiselle, que souhaitez-vous prendre ? Un thé, un chocolat, un café, un jus de fruit ?

Mon regard quitta à regret le hublot de l'avion, pour se poser sur l'hôtesse de l'air qui avait interrompu mes pensées.

_ Chocolat, s'il vous plaît, répondis-je doucement.

Après m'avoir donné ma tasse, elle partit s'occuper d'un autre passager, et me laissa seule avec mes tristes pensées, en compagnie de mes appréhensions.

**

* * *

(Point De Vue Edward)**

Elle était seule, plongée dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Isabella Swan nous compliquait la tâche, partir dans une ville paumée, voilà qui ne nous aidait guère.

Je craignais particulièrement l'avion, où un meurtre est si facile à orchestrer.

Mon regard la quitta un instant pour dériver sur ma montre, il nous restait encore trois heures de voyage, où nous devions exercer une protection constante, elle était trop importante pour que l'on se permette de la perdre.

Cette seconde d'inattention me rapporta la désapprobation de Rosalie, et un de ses regards furibonds qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

Je reportai donc prestement mon attention sur notre protégée. Notre dernier espoir, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Alice. Notre unique et dernière chance, de réussir, de gagner, de vaincre, de survivre.

Alors que j'étais chargé de l'avoir constamment sous mes yeux vigilants, Jasper à l'arrière de l'avion avait une vue complète de l'appareil, et pouvait observer à loisir le moindre geste de chacun. Alors qu'Alice se concentrait sur son don. Drôle de don, d'ailleurs. Mais, c'était celui-ci qui nous avait conduits à notre sauveuse, celle en qui nous fondions tous nos espoirs.

Emmett nous attendait devant l'aéroport, dans une voiture discrète et modeste, mais trafiquée.

Nous avions tous prévu, tout planifié, pour éviter une quelconque erreur. Pour la sauver d'un quelconque danger.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que je l'observais à ses dépens, et j'avais nourri à son égard une certaine affection. Plusieurs fois, j'avais eu le désir d'aller faire connaissance, comme si j'étais une personne normale. Impossible, investi d'une mission, je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre faux-pas.

Elle quitta l'avion, inconsciente de sa valeur, naïve, se croyant quelconque alors qu'elle était un diamant dans une mer de cailloux.

La protéger. Contre Eux.

* * *

A.N. Hey, je publie le début de ma fiction, j'ai commencé il y a longtemps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir, j'ai du mal avec le site de fanfiction, et je me lance ^^. Je la terminerai durant les grandes vacances, je conseille aux grands impatients d'attendre donc avant de lire.

De plus, si je mets ça maintenant, c'est pour devenir Bêta Reader, mais malheureusement, cela ne peut se faire uniquement si j'ai début écrit des histoires... Je trouve cela un tantinet frustrant...

Voilà, voilà =).


	3. Chapter 2

**(PDV Bella)**

Il avait changé. C'était le moins que je puisse dire. Ses cheveux grisonnants encadraient un visage gagné par les rides. Ses yeux, en revanche, gardaient le même éclat d'intelligence et de sympathie qu'auparavant. Charlie était ce que l'on appelle communément un bon vivant. Il avait en effet, vieillit, mais sa bonne humeur naturelle n'en était nullement entamée.

Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été propices en retrouvailles, nous nous étions en effet peu vus. Cependant, ni lui ni moi n'étions très démonstratifs ainsi les effusions de câlins, habituelles lors des retrouvailles, n'étaient pas au rendez-vous - heureusement.

En réalité, nous étions tous deux gênés. Forgés du même fer, timides de nature, nous éprouvions de grandes difficultés à extérioriser et exprimer nos sentiments.

_ Hum, eh bien, Bella, content de te voir, m'accueillit-il en souriant.

Malgré son franc sourire, je le sentais hésitant, peu sûr de lui.

_ Moi aussi, Char… Papa.

J'étais priée, en sa présence, de ne pas l'appeler Charlie, chose qui se révélait très ardue pour moi.

Nous prîmes place dans la voiture du chef de Police de Forks, et le silence envahit l'habitacle pendant tout le trajet. À la fin de cet interminable - et gênant - voyage, j'arrivai devant mon ancienne - et actuelle - demeure. La maisonnette, à l'image de Charlie, avait elle aussi vieilli. Le revêtement avait perdu son éclat blanc, et arborait une couleur grisâtre.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture - toujours en silence -, je pus constater à loisir que Forks restait Forks.

Les nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, prédisant un orage. Une moue contrite au visage, je m'avançai vers la porte lorsque Charlie m'interpella d'un toussotement :

_ Bella, je… Voilà… Viens, suis-moi.

Je le regardai interrogative, mais il refusa de m'éclairer, et partit. Je le suivis donc, à contrecœur cependant.

C'est devant le garage, qu'il s'arrêta :

_ Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

_ Oh ! Papa, j'ai horreur des surprises.

_ Bella, m'intima-t-il.

Je m'exécutai donc face au sursaut de colère de Charlie.

Un vacarme assourdissant, une porte grinçante que l'on ouvre, un clap, et :

_ C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Une vieille chevrolet, sans âge, se tenait sous mes yeux ébahis. J'avais bassiné Renée, ma mère, pendant des mois et des mois pour posséder ma voiture. Et voilà qu'une voiture se tenait sous mes yeux, Charlie venait d'exaucer mes vœux.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas ? m'interrogea, anxieux, Charlie devant mon manque de réactions.

Comment exprimer ma joie et ma reconnaissance ? Comment lui faire comprendre que cette voiture était parfaite ?

_ Euh… non, ce n'est pas ça,… C'est que... merci papa.

Pour lui prouver ma gratitude, et ma joie inexprimable, je m'enfermai dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit avec plaisir.

_ Merci, répétai-je.

_ Normal, répondit-il bourru.

_ Elle est géniale, elle assure, quelle beauté, elle me plaît ! J'ai hâte de l'essayer, m'exaltai-je soudain.

Charlie sourit devant mon admiration. La voiture était en effet vieille, mais elle avait un côté chaleureux et rassurant.

_ Tu iras demain au lycée avec, alors ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Il faut que je m'installe. Je vais ranger un maximum d'affaires ce soir.

* * *

**(PDV Edward)**

Un sac sur l'épaule, les clés en main, je contemplai notre nouvelle habitation en plein bois. Tout était vert. Overdose de vert. Les feuilles vertes, les arbres verts, les troncs verts, car recouverts par la mousse verte. Vert, couleur de Forks. Cette couleur me répulsait à présent.

_ Edward, tu te dépêches ? On est pressé, m'interpella Emmett.

_ Oui, j'arrive. C'est que c'est loin d'être accueillant.

_ Que veux-tu ? Notre dernier espoir a élu domicile dans ce bourg paumé ! Remercions chaleureusement Alice !

Sa voix se faisait aigre il n'était pas ravi d'être là, lui non plus. Il reprit :

_ Oh ! Mais rassure toi ! On a vu pire. Tu te souviens du Mexique ?

Mexique ? L'attaque du Mexique et ses conséquences désastreuses ? Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais ! Que croyait-il ? Cet événement était inoubliable. J'avais perdu beaucoup ce jour. Comment osait-il en parler, évoquer ce jour noir ? Je le fusillai du regard pour avoir eu l'audace m'y faire repenser. C'était un souvenir trop douloureux.

Chassant mes peurs et cauchemars d'un geste de la main, j'entrai dans la maisonnette, sans aucune hésitation.

Encore une fois, tout était prévu. Nous prenions nos quartiers et nos aises ce soir, et demain, le lycée m'accueillerait.

J'étais chargé de surveiller Bella Swan au sein du lycée de Forks, avec l'aide d'Alice alors que les autres devaient lui rester inconnus pour continuer à effectuer une filature parfaite, discrète et surtout, insoupçonnée.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le dossier nommé « D.E.d.A ». Dernier Espoir d'Alice. Il y a deux ans celle-ci avait assuré que Bella, pour une raison qui nous était encore inconnue, était l'unique solution à nos problèmes, et que nous devions sans tarder assurer sa protection avant qu'ils s'occupent de la liquider. Si je doutais de la fiabilité et de l'utilité de notre protection, d'autres s'occupaient de garder son existence secrète, si jamais ils venaient à l'apprendre… Je préférais ne pas imaginer cette éventualité.

J'ouvris le dossier. « Isabella Swan – 17 ans ». Au cours de notre filature, j'avais pu constater qu'elle n'aimait pas ce nom et exigeait d'être appelée par son surnom, Bella.

Je tournai la page contenant les renseignements primaires que je connaissais désormais sur le bout des doigts.

Pendant certaines périodes, le désespoir empoisonnait nos pensées et entamait notre courage, Alice se plaisait alors à répéter : « Mieux vaut ça que rien ! », « C'est notre devoir ! », « Si nous devons mourir, nous mourrons heureux et fiers d'avoirs vécus pour cette cause ! Quoi de plus gratifiant d'aider à la survivance de l'espèce humaine ? ». Et tout un tas de phrases qui se voulaient encourageantes.

Alice et sa prédiction étrange. Elle en avait eu plusieurs, à notre plus grand avantage. Ses prédictions se révélaient souvent très utiles. Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas assez forts contre eux. Ils nous surpassaient en tout. Alors même prévenus à l'avance, nous ne gagnions jamais. Nous perdions… Bella, d'après Alice, allait changer la donne, elle renverserait tout, et alors ils seraient à notre merci.


	4. Chapter 3

**(PDV Bella)**

Installée dans le vieux pick-up rouge, je démarrai. Ce matin, Charlie avait réveillé ma mémoire ; j'espérais ainsi trouver le chemin rapidement, sans trop de difficultés.

Quelques années loin de Forks, et mes souvenirs s'étaient évaporés ; on oublie facilement ce qui nous est déplaisant. Forks en faisait partie apparemment.

Phoenix, au nom flamboyant, me manquait déjà. Les doux rayons du soleil sur ma peau laiteuse, l'envolée des cheveux, ondulant au gré du vent, les lunettes de soleil, les shorts et débardeurs. Tout ce qui se rattachait, de près ou de loin, au soleil.

Ici, je me sentais nue, une vraie coquille vide, attaquée et tuée par l'ennui. Je n'étais pas chez moi.

« Lycée de Forks », le panneau était à l'image de la ville, vieux, rouillé, minable.

Le parking en revanche était assez grand. Ils pouvaient se le permettre, dans une ville aussi paumée, pensai-je dédaigneuse. Il y avait assez d'espace, trop même. Ma voiture émit des bruits prenant sûrement leur source de l'enfer. À Phoenix, j'aurais eu honte du bruit épouvantable de ce pick-up. Mais ici, ma voiture avait des allures de Ferrari. Flamboyante, rapide, belle. Pas neuve, mais presque.

Le parking du lycée de Forks collectionnait, en effet, les antiquités. À leurs guises.

Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil du lycée. Une vieille femme à l'air accueillant se tenait derrière le comptoir. Occupée à trier des papiers sans nombre, elle ne me vit pas tout de suite.

Un toussotement, deux, puis enfin, un regard et un sourire, auquel je répondis, quelque peu forcée.

_ Oh ! Bonjour, Vous êtes... ?  
_ Bella Swan.

Après un hochement de tête, elle retourna à ses papiers. Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur moi, pétillants de joie.

_ Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?

Je digérai mal l'emploi de mon prénom en entier, mais laissai passer. Elle me tendit plusieurs papiers : emploi du temps, plan de l'établissement, règlement et tout un tas d'autres papiers inutiles. Ce soir, je me transformerai en secrétaire.

Sortie de l'accueil, je scrutai avec angoisse mon emploi du temps : biologie, anglais, et deux heures d'histoire.

La matinée fut pénible et répétitive. En effet, à chaque fois j'entrais dans la classe, fuyant désespérément le regard insistant et curieux de mes camarades ; je me présentais au professeur, qui, sans aucune pitié pour ma timidité, exigeait que je prenne la parole devant des spectateurs avides de nouveautés.

J'eus donc la désagréable impression d'être une bête de foire.

C'est en sortant de la classe d'histoire que l'un de mes camarades osa m'aborder. Et c'est avec un air solennel qu'il se présenta :

_ Mike Newton, m'approcha-t-il anxieux.

Faisais-je peur ? Etais-je à ce point intimidante ?

_ Bella, répondis-je, sachant d'emblée que c'était inutile. Qui ne connaissait pas encore le nom, le prénom, l'âge, - tout - de la nouvelle ?

Un sourire illumina son visage et atteignit même ses yeux. Ils étaient bizarres ces habitants de Forks. Un simple mot, et ils voyaient la vie en rose. À moins qu'il considérât comme un exploit le fait que je fasse usage du langage en sa présence ?

_ On va manger, me proposa-t-il ?

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise à la table de joyeux lurons qu'étaient les amis de Mike. La cantine, sans être spacieuse, était assez confortable, cependant cela aurait été trop bizarre, si la nourriture avait été bonne.

De toute façon, je connaissais l'égalité, à présent, par cœur : cantine au lycée donne régime strict.

Les amis de Mike Newton étaient assez sympathiques. Cependant, j'entendais des chuchotis provenant des tables voisines, et sentais les regards appuyés dans mon dos qui restaient fixes. On m'observait, telle une diva, telle une déesse, telle une personne que je n'étais pas. Pourquoi me scrutait-on d'ailleurs ? Juste parce que je débarquais fraîchement ? Mon rythme cardiaque avait pris pour mesure leurs murmures qui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

Cependant, entre la purée fade, et la saucisse trop grillée et trop grasse, le bruit devint insupportable.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Que se passait-il ?

_ Encore une nouvelle ? Aujourd'hui ???!!? Nan, sérieux ? Pas possible ! entendis-je.

C'était Mike parlant à son amie, une brune assez souriante... du nom de... de... Jessica.

_ T'es pas la seule nouvelle on dirait Bella ! Regarde qui voilà !!!

Je me tournai vers la source de l'excitation générale pour me retrouver face à un petit lutin. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et l'éclat d'intelligence de son regard me transperça. Elle m'adressa un sourire discret, et alla s'asseoir seule à une table. Cette fille, que je ne connaissais pas, me fascinait. Sans la connaître, elle avait un air de déjà-vu.

Finalement, je n'étais pas la seule « nouvelle ». Tant mieux ! Cette fille et moi partagerions les regards et l'attention générale.

* * *

**(PDV Edward)**

« _ Edward, je dois te quitter, m'avait-il dit. Le devoir m'appelle.

Une note d'humour avant l'orage.

_ Déjà ! Oh ! Chris ! On se rappelle de toutes manières ? Le plus vite possible !  
_ Bien sûr, m'avait-il répondu, riant de sa douce voie d'ange.

Hélas ! Les anges vivent au paradis ! Ils ne sont pas destinés à vivre sur Terre.

J'avais donc raccroché, déçu par la longueur de l'appel, mais tout de même euphorique d'avoir pu entendre la voix de mon meilleur ami. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de l'entendre.

Le devoir, toujours le devoir.  
Saleté de monstres ! Assoiffés de sang.  
Aucun espoir de les battre ! Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'étais tourné vers Alice, prêt à partir en mission.  
Ce que j'ai vu sur son visage m'avait effrayé. Au plus haut point. L'adrénaline montait en moi ; la peur, l'angoisse et la terreur s'étaient emparées de moi.

Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle, les yeux clos, les lèvres tremblotantes, les bras secoués de convulsions.

Nul doute ! Tous ces symptômes indiquaient qu'Alice ne tarderait pas à avoir une vision.  
C'était donc avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée que je l'avais fixée.  
L'attente fut longue, mais utile :

« Le malheur et le désespoir nous accablerons,  
Aujourd'hui même, nous subirons de terribles pertes,

Mais rien n'est perdu,  
Nous serons remplacés,

Par notre Ange, leur pire ennemi,  
Leur crainte à Tous,

Rien ne se perd, Rien ne se crée, Tout se transforme.

Aujourd'hui, la défaite,  
Demain, la Victoire. »

Les tremblements diminuèrent petit à petit pour disparaître enfin. La vision était terminée. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'Alice ne daigna se réveiller.

_ ISABELLA SWAN, avait-elle hurlé, déclenchant la frénésie de mon cœur.

Puis Alice s'était effondrée comme à chaque vision, sûrement fatiguée par la perte d'énergie. Chaque vision lui aspirait son énergie vitale. »

_ Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !!! Réveille toi. Arrête de crier.

Quelle furie me criait ainsi dans les oreilles ? J'émergeai du sommeil pour faire face au regard assassin d'Alice. Puis je m'aperçus, à ma grande surprise, que j'étais en sueur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé, marmonnai-je.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux que je te dise moi ??? Eh bien ! C'est simple, évident même ! Il est cinq heures du matin, et ça fait un quart d'heure que tu gueules dans toute la maison ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe !!

La seule chose que je trouvai à répliquer à cette tirade cinglante fut un regard des plus innocents et incompréhensifs qui fut.

_ Gueulé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui gueule là ?

Alice prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à éclater peut-être ?

_ Tu as crié ! Tu faisais un cauchemar...  
_ Un cauchemar, répétai-je hébété.  
_ Oui, un cauchemar. Le...  
_ Le ?  
_ Mexique.  
_ Cauchemar ? Mexique ?  
_ Chris, compléta-t-elle, m'assenant ainsi le coup de grâce.  
_ Chris, mort, Mexique, cauchemar, vision, Bella. Bella. Bella. Lycée !!!

Je m'étais réveillé totalement ! Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Bella Swan.


	5. Chapter 4

**PDV Bella**

Les discussions aux alentours me semblaient inintéressantes en comparaison à elle. J'étais totalement fascinée par cette fille au regard aguerri. Je l'observai manger comme si l'acte qu'elle accomplissait relevait d'un rituel divin et que j'assistai à un spectacle grandiose.

Son petit air indépendant et sa moue libertine étaient inimitables de majesté et de beauté.

De plus, j'avais l'impression bizarre de l'avoir déjà vue. Comme si je l'avais rencontrée à maintes reprises sans y attacher l'importance nécessaire alors que je savais, inconsciemment, qu'elle jouerait un rôle majeur dans ma vie.

Impression spéciale et pour le moins déconcertante, mais la vie m'avait bien appris une chose : faire confiance à son instinct.

_ Bella ! Hou ! Hou ! On appelle Bella à l'accueil.

Les cris de mes deux amis me réveillèrent et je repris pieds avec la réalité.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux que l'on te fasse visiter Forks ? m'interrogea Jessica surexcitée.

_ Heu… Pourquoi pas ?

_ La Push, ce week-end, par exemple. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ La Pou..ch ? répétai-je.

_ Oui, la push, baby. Tu ne connais pas ? La push… C'est la push ! intervint un garçon du groupe à la voix traînante.

_ Et… À part ça ?

_ C'est une plage, me répondit, tout sourire, Mike.

_ Ca a l'air intéressant, accordai-je.

_ Génial, on va s'éclater, s'enthousiasma Jessica. Samedi, quatorze heures, on vient te chercher.

Sur ces dernières paroles, tous se levèrent, je suivis le mouvement, mon regard s'attardant sur le petit lutin brun.

Elle était assez petite de taille, et ses cheveux courts accentuaient son petit air mutin. Ses yeux d'un marron presque noir pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Son air affable respirait la gentillesse. Tout me poussait à engager la conversation, à faire connaissance, à lui parler.

Sortis de la cantine, mes camarades se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respectives.

_ Mike, j'ai oublié un truc à l'accueil. Je te rejoins là-bas.

Je partis sur le champ, n'attendant pas qu'il me fasse une proposition importune et gênante. Le but de cette manœuvre était d'aller lui parler. De quoi ? Cela restait à voir.

Tout en contournant le bâtiment, je pensais à Mike. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée que l'on se connaissait et pourtant son attitude à mon égard était suspecte.

Baste !

Revenue sur mes pas, je revins au réfectoire, en me dirigeant délibérément vers celle qui attirait tous les regards, et qui était devenue ma priorité.

Timide de nature, ma bravoure m'étonna, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

_ Bonjour, dis-je une fois arrivée devant elle.

_ Salut, répondit-elle d'emblée, me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

_ Merci.

Elle balaya mes remerciements d'un hochement du menton, et m'adressa un regard impatient. Je répondis à sa question muette :

_ Excuse moi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venue en fait, m'empourprai-je.

_ Parce que je suis aussi nouvelle ? proposa-t-elle.

_ Peut-être, éludai-je.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Bella et toi ?

_ Alice.

_ Eh bien ! Enchantée, Alice. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette ville paumée ? demandai-je un brin méprisante.

_ Oh ! J'ai de la famille ici, et puis, j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

_ De la famille ? répétai-je bêtement. Elle venait de titiller ma curiosité.

_ Oui ! Oh !... C'est assez compliqué. Mes grands parents n'habitent pas loin, et…

Alice étouffa un sanglot et ravala ses larmes.

_ Enfin, conclut-elle, ce n'est pas si important. Et toi ?

_ Moi ? Euh, mon père, parents divorcés, répondis-je désorientée, ne m'attendant pas à cette volte face de sa part. J'étais surtout étonnée par sa tristesse. Elle vivait sûrement une situation difficile. Ses grands-parents étaient, peut-être, au crépuscule de leur vie.

_ Ah ! Soit, n'en dis pas plus, je comprends, me soulagea-t-elle.

_ Merci.

_ Je vais t'avouer un secret. J'ai un frère.

Je la regardai avec un drôle d'air. Un secret ? Avoir un frère ?

_ Oui, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il devrait venir prochainement, dit-elle avec une feinte désinvolture, en haussant les épaules.

_ En quoi est-ce un secret ? demandai-je, pas dupe.

_ Personne ne le sait encore. Nous avons décidé de venir ici à la dernière minute. Je ne pense pas que les élèves soient au courant.

_ Pourquoi est-il absent ?

La souffrance que je pus lire sur son beau visage me fit regretter ma question. Sûrement au chevet des grands-parents.

_ Pas grave.

Elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_ Alors ? Tu te dépêches ? m'agressa cette furie d'Alice.

Ne répondant pas à sa question, je lui adressai un regard des plus glacials, ce qui ne l'impressionna guère, et me frustra d'autant plus. J'avais contemplé les étoiles après mon réveil brutal, y trouvant le repos, et l'aurore m'avait rappelé à mes devoirs, ainsi qu'Alice et son éternelle impatience.

Partant me préparer, je l'ignorai totalement. Chris ne m'avait pas quitté. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers mon meilleur ami. Le Mexique, il avait emporté beaucoup de nos meilleurs combattants, et avait entaillé, diminué puis détruit notre courage et nos espoirs. Nous ne nous étions redressés que grâce à Alice. Sa prophétie nous avait encouragés à continuer notre combat.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. _Clair de Lune_, un de mes morceaux favoris, m'annonça que l'on m'appelait.

Je me précipitai sur mon portable, décrochant sans même m'attarder sur le nom de la personne qui m'appelait.

_ Allo ?

_ Edward, c'est toi ? Dieu merci tu réponds, dit une voix aux accents angoissés.

_ Oui, qui est-ce ?

_ Michael. Nous avons besoin d'aide, de renforts. Et vite.

Michael était un jeune homme brun et courageux, doué en sciences. Je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois pendant une mission en Europe. Cela faisait longtemps.

Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, diable, il m'appelait. Nous n'étions, en effet, pas autorisés à nous joindre entre nous. En cas de problèmes, c'était les coordinateurs, le groupe pivot, qu'il fallait appeler. Pourquoi me joindre ? Pourquoi pas les coordinateurs ?

_ Michael, mais comment ça ? Et où êtes-vous d'abord ? Tu sais bien que notre mission est_ très _importante, répondis-je, accentuant fortement sur le "très". Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de déserter notre poste. Et nous suivons les ordres.

_ Bien sûr que je le sais, m'interrompit-il, la terreur l'habitait. Je le sais bien qu'_elle_ est cent fois plus importante que nous tous réunis, mais… Nous allons tous y rester si on ne vient pas nous aider.

_ Où ? répétai-je.

_ Los Angeles, ils nous ont découverts.

_ Que faisiez-vous déjà ? demandai-je, complètement perdu par ce flot d'informations.

_ Les tests sanguins, Edward, répondit-il acerbe, sûrement exaspéré par mon manque de vivacité. Nous essayons de trouver un poison… Tu te souviens, oui ? Les coordinateurs ne répondent pas, et vous êtes le groupe le plus proche.

_ Mais ils vont venir ? Comment avez-vous su… ?

_ Su qu'ils nous avaient découverts ? Grâce à des espions. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Nous ne demandons pas à ce que tout votre groupe se déplace. C'est juste que nos recherches ont bien avancé. Nous n'avons pas envie de tout perdre. Nous avons le temps de fuir, mais pas avec le matériel.

_ Quand seront-ils là ?

_ Deux jours tout au plus.

_ Saletés de vampires, m'exclamai-je sous le coup de la colère. Que faire ?

_ Est-ce que certains d'entre vous peuvent se déplacer ? Nous prendrons une partie du matériel, surtout les résultats de nos recherches. Vous ne prendrez que les machines coûteuses, rares, et importantes. L'aller-retour Los Angeles/Forks durera moins de deux jours, argumenta-t-il. Laisser ces machines serait une immense perte pour nous.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Combien devons-nous être pour les prendre?

_ Deux, pas plus, et un camion…

_ Un camion, répétai-je, hors de moi.

_ Attends ! Calme toi, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Nous avons un camion. Les deux personnes, qui prendront le matériel, viendront avec une seule voiture. Arrivées sur les lieux, une conduira le camion où tout le matériel est stocké, et l'autre la voiture.

_ Et l'odeur ? Tu y as pensé à l'odeur, hein ? m'énervai-je.

_ Elle se perdra l'odeur, me calma-t-il.

_ Hum, supposons. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas prendre le camion ? opposai-je.

_ C'est loin d'être discret… protesta-t-il.

_ Ah ! Trop dangereux pour vous ! Et nous ???

_ Nous attendrons que vous soyez partis avec le camion pour partir. Nous sommes dans les temps, ils devraient nous suivre, et pas vous.

_ Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas tout de suite avec votre camion ? fulminai-je.

Je voulais trouver une échappatoire, ne pas y aller surtout. Mais à chaque argument que je lui opposais, il le réfutait avec vigueur, trouvant une excuse.

_ Le matériel n'est pas encore dans le camion. Le temps qu'il y soit vous serez là.

_ Faut que j'en parle à mon propre chef, je n'en décide pas seul. Je te rappelle d'ici cinq minutes. Au fait, me rappelai-je soudain, les coordinateurs, qu'en est-il ?

_ Aucune nouvelle, impossible de les avoir au téléphone.

_ Impossible, répétai-je ahuri. Mais… C'est impossible ! Seigneur, nous avons besoin d'eux !

_ Je ne peux pas te répondre, je suis comme toi.

Il raccrocha sur ces dernières paroles, me laissant avec mes angoisses et mes doutes. Aujourd'hui, le Mexique revenait à moi, comme un mauvais souvenir impossible à fuir. Mon cauchemar, cet appel, le souvenir de la prophétie. J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Est-ce que tout se répéterait ?

J'avais cinq minutes pour tout expliquer à Carlisle et déterminer si, oui ou non, nous donnerions suite à cet appel.

Qui de nous tous iraient risquer sa peau ?

Jamais, au grand jamais, nous n'arriverions à en venir à bout. Ils seront les grands vainqueurs, et nous resterions les grands perdants. Les vampires resteraient invincibles.


	6. Chapter 5

**PDV Bella**

Dans mon pick-up, sur le chemin du retour, je pensais à Alice. Après notre discussion, nous étions chacune partie de notre côté. Mais si, physiquement, j'étais loin d'elle, elle me suivait en pensée.

Elle avait réveillé de vieux rêves en moi, des espoirs assez fous. Je me sentais proche d'elle, par un drôle de phénomène. J'avais l'impression qu'en la fréquentant, je vivrais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Puis dans un sursaut, je me fustigeai. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel.

Arrivée devant ma nouvelle demeure, je fonçai automatiquement sur l'ordinateur. Je consultai mes mails, et découvris quelques publicités et des nouvelles de Renée. Celle-ci m'avait adressée plusieurs mails, où son ton se faisait de plus en plus pressant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Ainsi, hier, alors que j'étais toujours dans l'avion qui m'emmenait à Forks, elle m'écrivait :

« Coucou Bella,

J'espère que tu es bien arrivée et que le voyage s'est bien passé.

Donne-moi de tes nouvelles,

Je t'embrasse,

Renée. »

Puis, la même journée, dans la soirée :

« Bella,

Demain, tu vas au lycée de Forks, j'aimerais savoir si ton installation est terminée, et je me demande si tu es contente de tes présents.

Tiens-moi informée.

Bises

Ta mère qui s'inquiète. »

Et enfin, le mail datait de quelques heures à peine :

« Depuis hier je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part. Je m'inquiète franchement. Qu'en est-il du lycée, de tes nouveaux camarades, de Forks, ainsi que de ta nouvelle voiture ?

Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Renée »

Cette fois-ci, aucun bisou, aucun "bonjour", aucune formule indiquant sa bonne humeur. Je la sentais exécrable. Le ton était effectivement sec. Je décidai de répondre de suite aux interrogations, assez légitimes, je devais l'avouer, de ma mère.

« Maman,

Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant. J'avoue avoir été, assez, occupée.

Je suis arrivée hier soir vers dix-neuf heures, et j'ai dû ranger toutes mes affaires.

J'ai aussi eu la joie de découvrir un pick-up, ainsi qu'un ordinateur, bonheur suprême, pour ne pas être totalement déconnectée du monde.

Sinon, Forks reste Forks, comme tu t'en doutes. Les camarades au lycée m'ont très bien accueillie, j'ai eu la chance de sympathiser avec plusieurs d'entre eux. Les professeurs ont l'air compétent et agréable.

Le rêve, en fait.

J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Phil, et que tu profites de lui.

Bisous,

Ta fille qui t'aime plus que tout.

P.S. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il te plaît.»

Je relus le mail avant de l'envoyer. Satisfaite, je quittai l'ordinateur, et commençai mes devoirs. Les professeurs, à leur habitude, avaient été généreux. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé, je préparai le repas, et mis la table.

Le dernier couvert mis, Charlie arriva.

Il avait l'air fatigué, une journée difficile sûrement. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de me tenir informée. Dommage. Des histoires originales auraient égayé ma soirée, et m'auraient surtout évitée de parler de mon premier jour à Forks.

_ Bonsoir Bella, commença-t-il. Quoi de neuf ?

_ Bah… Première journée presque terminée, répondis-je réticente, peu incline à parler de moi.

_ Ca s'est bien passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Parfait. Camarades sympathiques, professeurs abordables et à l'écoute. Non, rien ne pourrait être mieux.

Cette réponse eut l'air de le satisfaire.

_ Au fait, j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas la seule nouvelle aujourd'hui, enchaîna-t-il.

_ Ah oui ! Moi aussi. Oui, Alice, je lui ai parlé rapidement ce midi. Sa venue m'a évitée d'être le centre d'attention, continuai-je rêveusement.

Charlie bougonna. Comme moi, il détestait être épié, regardé. Bref, il aimait se faire discret et être si possible invisible.

_ Tant mieux, conclut-il.

_ Tant mieux, répétai-je en écho.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montai me coucher. Cette journée avait été, pour moi, éprouvante et fatigante. Mon lit me semblait attirant et très accueillant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'abordais cette année scolaire avec sérénité, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, pouvoir reparler à Alice, et si possible rencontrer son frère. Elle m'intriguait plus que tout. Peut-être que son frère m'apporterait des réponses ?

Depuis toute petite, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, vivre quelque chose de merveilleux. Être importante pourquoi pas ? Vivre une chose hors du commun, avoir un avenir unique. Quelque chose d'autre que cette routine habituelle que subissait chaque homme. Rêve de tout adolescent qui se croit à part. Alors oui, j'étais génétiquement unique, comme se plaisait à radoter chaque professeur de biologie, mais tout le monde était unique. Et lorsque tout le monde est unique, être unique devient commun. Et je ne désirais qu'une chose : Ne pas être commune.

Peut-être que Forks, la ville la plus calme des Etats-Unis, briserait la monotonie de ma pauvre petite vie triste. Qui sait ?

Pouvais-je me douter à ce moment que Forks la briserait tellement bien que dans l'avenir mes rêves seraient l'exact contraire de ceux que j'avais avant _sa_ rencontre ?

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Le compteur de vitesse indiquait plus deux cent trente kilomètres heure. Une vitesse irraisonnable mais encore trop lente pour parvenir à temps à destination.

Je m'étais dévoué à cette mission périlleuse dès que Carlisle a accepté d'aider ces idiots. Oui, ils étaient stupides, pourquoi risquer notre peau ? Pourquoi nous demander de l'aide alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que cela signifiait _la_ mettre en danger ? Les vampires tueraient sans remords, à une vitesse effroyable, notre espoir, le dernier, si par malheur ils découvraient son existence.

Ainsi, de peur qu'ils suivent ma trace malgré les espoirs infondés du groupe de scientifiques, j'avais fait un immense détour, avec l'intention de laisser le camion au quartier général. Nous serions donc débarrassé de cet immense danger, augmentant de même notre espérance de vie.

Cependant, à mon arrivée, personne ne vint m'accueillir, ce que je n'avais absolument pas prévu. Personne. Les coordinateurs étaient donc absents. Impossible.

Je dus donc accepter le fait que Michael avait raison, ils étaient injoignables. Cette révélation eut sur moi des effets dévastateurs. La peur empoisonnait mes sens, elle contrôlait mes pensées et les rendait incohérentes. Je n'étais que le misérable pantin de mes cauchemars, qu'un jouet entre les mains sadiques et ignobles de l'épouvante.

Ma respiration se fit hiératique, impossible, l'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons. Vidé d'air, cette substance indispensable à toute forme de vie, je parvins avec peine jusqu'au camion, ma future tombe, si je ne reprenais pas possession de moi-même. Si le courage ne revenait pas.

Je m'obligeai à inspirer, expirer, lentement, doucement, espérant oublier. L'oubli était le remède à toutes mes angoisses. Tout simplement. Oublier.

Ou supposer. Faire des scénarios. Refaire et imaginer le passé pour supporter le présent.

Peut-être que le Q.G. avait lui aussi été découvert par ces sangsues infâmes, et les coordinateurs n'avaient pas pu donner de nouvelles. Ils ne tarderaient donc pas à nous joindre pour tout nous expliquer. Tout simplement.

Ainsi, dans peu de temps nous saurions ce qu'il en était. Il fallait juste être patient. Tout simplement.

Enclenchant la première vitesse, je démarrai, espérant être rentré dans la nuit pour pouvoir tout expliquer à Carlisle, et pouvoir dès que possible reprendre ma véritable mission : la protection de Bella.

La nuit noire reflétait mon état d'esprit. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire, je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre, je ne savais pas non plus si, un jour, nous viendrions à bout de ces vampires sans cœur. Etait-il seulement possible de les abattre, pour qu'ils retournent là d'où ils venaient, l'enfer, pour ne plus jamais en repartir ?

La disparition de nos chefs n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'avais peur. Une main s'amusait à me tordre les tripes, à les serrer méchamment, fortement. Mon ventre me tiraillait. La peur n'était pas uniquement mentale, elle se manifestait aussi physiquement. L'élancement de mon cœur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. L'accélération de mon pouls était la preuve que tout était incontrôlable. Tout m'échappait. La terreur devenait douleur.

Encore une fois, j'essayai de dévier mes pensées de mes tourments. Il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve foi en moi, en nous, humains. Je devais avoir confiance en moi.

Confiance, mon nouveau mot d'ordre.

Et puis, Isabella Swan n'était-elle pas censée être notre dernier espoir, la solution à tous nos problèmes ? Pourquoi ne pas placer en elle tous mes espoirs ? Si elle était l'unique solution, alors je devais la protéger, coûte que coûte. Elle seule pourrait nous aider. Oui. La peur s'amenuisait petit à petit. Elle finirait par disparaître. Je la protégerai, quitte à y mettre ma vie, mais elle vivrait, elle les tuerait, et enfin, le monde ne porterait plus en son sein ces ignobles créatures, qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Oui, Isabelle Swan sauvera l'humanité, retardera sa fin.

* * *

_ Où étais-tu passé ? me demanda Carlisle, dès mon arrivée.

_ Je… voulais rendre le camion aux coordinateurs, avouai-je, peu fier.

_ Aux coordinateurs, hum, ce n'est pas si bête après tout, me réconforta Carlisle, c'est vrai que ce camion est assez compromettant, et dangereux. Avec eux, on sait jamais. Mais… pourquoi le camion est toujours là alors ?

_ Ils n'étaient pas là, réussis-je à bredouiller malgré ma crainte.

Carlisle ne répondit rien, tout entier à ses pensées. Si ces yeux s'étaient agrandis d'hébétement et de peur, ils ne laissaient à présent plus rien paraître, à ma plus grande frustration. Il faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage, comme si ses pensées étaient trop nébuleuses pour être maintenues dans une seule tête. Il réfléchissait, marchait, s'arrêtait, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs. Son regard s'attardait sur moi, comme si j'étais le détenteur de secrets cruciaux qui nous sauveraient, puis il se posait sur le camion, comme si le seul pouvoir de ses yeux pouvait l'enflammer, ou le faire disparaître. Son manège commençait à user ma patience. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais, désirais, du réconfort.

_ Pourquoi les coordinateurs n'étaient-ils pas là ? demandai-je à bout de nerfs.

_ Qu'en sais-je ? Comment ? J'en sais _strictement_ rien, absolument rien, répondit-il, avec des cris d'hystérie dans la voix.

Si Carlisle avait peur, c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Que devais-je penser ? Lui, toujours maître de lui-même. Celui aux paroles sages qui avait une solution à chaque problème. Celui qui réussissait à apaiser mes peurs, mes doutes. Celui qui stimulait à chaque fois notre courage. Il ne pouvait avoir peur. C'était tout _simplement_ impossible. Il se devait me réconforter.

Soudain, je savais ce que je devais faire. Pendant le voyage, j'avais eu le temps de me rassurer, à moi d'apaiser mon groupe à présent. Ce soir, nous échangerions les rôles. Je jouerai le chef aux paroles rassurantes, et lui, l'enfant qui avait besoin d'aide.

Cette nuit, je devrai leur rendre le courage, l'envie de se battre, la rage de vivre. La hargne, tout simplement.

Une grande inspiration, et je commençai mon discours sous les yeux de tous mes camarades, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett.

_ Les coordinateurs ne sont pas disponibles, certes. Ne nous laissons pas abattre pour autant ! Eux aussi ont des missions d'envergure. Peut-être ont-ils dû se déplacer. Ou encore que ces satanés monstres aient trouvé leur planque. Mais il n'y avait pas de corps, aucun mort. Ils sont vivants, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Cependant avant de disparaître - et je vous assure qu'ils réapparaîtront, ajoutai-je en aparté, - les coordinateurs nous ont donné une mission, la plus importante de toutes. Ce fut un véritable honneur pour nous. Leurs espoirs reposent sur nous. Trahirons-nous leur confiance ? Abandonnerons-nous lâchement Bella ? Elle est notre dernier espoir. Nous devons la protéger. Nous ne pouvons pas flancher maintenant. La protéger, tel est notre devoir. Nous avons un but, tenons-nous en.

Le regard de mes compagnons se fit plus lumineux, ils avaient retrouvé un but, un objectif. L'espoir habitait leurs yeux. J'espérais juste qu'il y resterait.

Carlisle me fit un sourire reconnaissant. Nous étions à présent plus convaincu que jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite, ce sera pour les grandes vacances.**

**Enfin, si j'ai des lectrices ^^'...**

**Au fait, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai parfaitement conscience que les points de vue Bella sont plus que répétitifs et, j'ai envie de dire, inutiles. Mais j'ai envie de faire un parallèle entre Bella et Edward, et surtout, j'ai envie que vous compreniez son état d'esprit... On va dire que je pose les bases.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez ^^'...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, promis je ne mords pas.**

**Et si jamais il y a des fautes, surtout dites le moi, parce que je viens juste de relire _très_ rapidement... =S**


End file.
